For a solid-state imaging device, there has been proposed a configuration in which a plurality of photodiodes (photoelectric conversion sections) are laminated in the same pixel in order to improve efficiency in utilizing light to achieve high sensitivity and high resolution (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In the solid-state imaging device in which the plurality of photodiodes are laminated in the same pixel, the photodiodes are laminated at different depths in a silicon in order to perform color separation by utilizing a difference in wavelength of absorbed light between the depths in the silicon.
Further, in the configuration disclosed in Patent Literature 1, in order to read electric charge from each of the photodiodes formed inside the silicon, a reading section configured of an N+ region is provided to read electric charge from the photodiodes to a surface of the silicon.
Moreover, there is provided a structure in which a light shielding film covers above the reading section so that the reading section is shielded from light.